Clash Of The Titans
by ThomasPayne
Summary: What happens if Don Punchinello hired Hitman 47 to finish Max Payne off? Would Max survive? Click link to find out. Chapter 1 done and more on the way. Rated T for some foul language. Please R&R.


**Disclamer: **I do not own any Max Payne or Hitman 47 property, rest assured.

**Author's Note:** First, I would like to thank you those of you who come in and read my story. Please R&R as I am just a newbie at this.

Chapter 1

_New York Harbor, 20th December 2000._

It was a cold, winter night. My Berretta 9mm was a lump of frozen metal in my hands. Even though I had my jacket on, the freezing winter wind seemed to be capable of piercing it. I took no notice of it though. The cold was nothing compared to what I was going to face later.

_20 minutes earlier……_

"…… I need you to go to the harbor and take back my ship. It's loaded with hardware, guns, **my** business. The ship captain, Boris Dime, had changed sides to the Don's."

"If he gets it, I lose and you will have your work cut out for you."

"If you can change the ship's flag back under my name and maybe pop two in the traitor's head, I can give you some heavy artillery to do some damage. You in or out?"

It was obvious now to see which choice I took. It was a good deal. I can get my hands on some firepower and piss off Don Punchinello at the same time. Now, lets see whether these thugs are still allergic to lead……

_About 40 to 50 minutes later……_

After dodging countless of bullets and shooting more, I succeeded in reaching the docked ship. I had to smoke at least half of Dime's crew to get here. "Kill the bastard! Kill him!" Great, more thugs. They just won't give up. I crouched behind a metal box as another wave of bullets rained down on me. One nearly found its mark on my head. I swore under my breath as it whizzed above my head. These guys are SO dead.

I reached into my jacket and produced two Ingram submachine guns. It's time for them to meet my little friends. I took a quick peek and saw Dime's crew rushing in on my position. I waited for them to come closer, as the guns I'm holding don't have long range accuracy. Footsteps. Too close. It's now or never. I immediately got up and let loose a barrage of .45s at the direction of my enemy. The closest one never even got a chance to pull his trigger. A chunk of his head was missing, and he was dead before he hit the ground. His comrades met similar fates as their frail bodies were riddled with lead. I stopped firing when I saw the last man fall lifelessly to the ground. The next one to go would be Boris Dime himself.

The radio in the ship's control room began beeping when I entered, indicating there was another person on the other end. I picked it up, only to hear the voice of my archenemy, Don Punchinello.

"Dime? What's going on down there?"

"Ah, the Don himself. Tell me, how much is Dime worth to you? I bet it's much more than his name."

"Max Payne!"

"Right the first time."

"You're dead Payne! I'll kill you myself!"

"Then come and get me."

I ended the conversation there put down the receiver. I can imagine Punchinello swearing and cursing on the other side. I wanted to make him mad enough so he could trip over his own feet, preferably into a grave. I just hope I don't push him too far. One thing you can be sure of, is that is you push a man too far, he'll start pushing back.

With that taken care of, I resumed my mission to eliminate Boris Dime. After traversing a few flight of stairs, I came face-to-face with the door leading to the ship's hold. I did a last check on my weapons and opened the metal door. The door creaked as it opened; releasing smells of rotting fish. Among them was Boris Dime, waiting for me to put a bullet in his head. As it turn out it was he who was waiting for me. "Come on Payne! I'm gonna send you to Hell!" His battle cry echoed around the dark and musty hold. It will take some time to hunt him down in this place.

I carefully inched out of the doorway. I had to be cautious. One wrong move and there would be the end of me. As I crept out, I closed the heavy door behind me and locked it. Boris Dime wouldn't live past tonight.

Among the containers, Boris Dime injected himself with V, the designer drug. It unleashed the devil in him, the same devil that took away Max's family. It made him stronger, faster, and more aggressive. Losing his train of thought, he rushed towards Max Payne.

"Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I spun around and saw Dime running blindly at me. It was obvious he was high on something, or else he wouldn't be this drastic. As he ran, he pumped two rounds at me. Time then slowed down to a crawl. I could hear my heartbeats, hear my ragged breaths. Boris's scream turned low pitched. I could see each individual pellet closing in on me, bringing forth my doom. I leapt to one side, all the while loading the contents of my magazine at Dime. Even though he was leaking blood, he kept coming at me, kept shooting at me. Fearing for my life, I jumped up and began running. As there was no time to reload, I threw my pistols away and took out my Ingrams. He was gaining on me. Whatever he took turned him into a very, very bad monster. I turned around and jumped backwards. Dime was so close to me that he was literary in my face. I aimed and fired away, directly into his head. Soon he fell, with his face a bloody mess.

Even then he wasn't dead. His body was still shaking, an obvious side effect of the drug he took. "Send the Devil my regards," I said and shot him till my each of my guns gave a dull click.

Boris Dime was no more. Next, the Don himself.


End file.
